Episode 606
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 680 (p. 2-19) | eyecatcher = Sanji - One Piece Logo | rating = 7.7 | rank = 5 }} "The Treacherous Vice Admiral! 'Demon Bamboo' Vergo" is the 606th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Though most of the G-5 marines got through the gate safely, they were attacked by the small dragon who after a while flew away in fear. The marines cheered as their beloved Vice Admiral Vergo shows up but that turned to horror when he brutally assaulted them. Tashigi tries to defend them from him, but was viciously struck down. That action was enough to cause Sanji to come to the rescue, claiming he heard her tears falling. The Straw Hats (minus Sanji) and Brownbeard are still heading towards the end of the passage until the small dragon shows up and begins to attack them while Brownbeard suggests that he keeps running. Chopper manages to run into Mocha who was still hallucinating and manages to defeat the soldiers trying to apprehend her and give her a sedative to calm her down. Chopper then pleaded for her help to prevent the other children from eating the drugged candy. Meanwhile, Luffy and Smoker are racing towards building C where they believe Caesar and Vergo are located. They entered the private room where Caesar was angrily ordering Monet to release the poison gas on the marines only to turn around in shock of seeing Luffy fist buried in his stomach, who declared that he won't let Caesar escape again. Long Summary The Straw Hats and Kin'emon are all escaping on Brownbeard, who is complaining about having to carry all of them, saying they should run unless they are injured. The riders give petty excuses as to why they cannot run, and Brownbeard does not believe any of them. Close behind them, Tashigi is still saddened by the loss of some of her troops and in shock about how all the activity going on under the Marines' noses, but a soldier tells her they have to keep moving and she agrees. The soldiers next notices something coming from the roof. They then turn and run as the dragon that came in with the pirates breathes a large amount of fire down on them. The soldiers wonder what it is, and Tashigi tells them she heard rumors about there being dragons on punk hazard. She explains that Vegapunk made the dragons artificially to serve as guards of the facility. The dragon darts from wall to wall, descending on the Marines and dodging their bullets. It opens its jaws right in front of one of the soldiers who dives for cover at the last second, sending the dragon's head into the pipes on the wall. The dragon then turns its head around to show it eating the metal from the pipes. The Marines are terrified by the hostile reptile and continue to run towards building B. The dragon then buzzes low over them before continuing ahead of them. A soldier comments that it looked panicked and concludes that something is going on in front of them. The Marines in front of Tashigi start cheering, saying reinforcements have arrived. Vergo has entered the passage from the other side. The soldiers are overjoyed to see their commanding officer, and ask if headquarters was informed of the situation and about the size of the reinforcement party. Tashigi is the only one not celebrating. Tashigi can barely make enough sound to tell them to run before multiple soldiers fall in front of Vergo. As a Marine falls over, Vergo's index finger is shown with fresh blood dripping from it. A soldier asks Vergo why he is attacking, saying that even as a form of punishment, using Shigan will kill them. Tashigi remembers when she and Smoker were first transferred to the G-5 base. Vergo was telling them how the soldiers are rowdy and not too bright, but were overall good people. In between flashes of Vergo taking out more troops, Tashigi remembers a soldier telling her about how Vergo sometimes leaves suddenly to go home and care for his sick sister. She also remembers talking to him about a kidnapping case where Vergo told her it was a false claim, and that the parents were in denial and overreacting about the death of their child, saying that the idea of kidnapping gives them hope that their child is still alive, saying Tashigi would understand when she became a parent. Back to the present, Tashigi charges at Vergo with her sword. Vergo blocks the sword with his arm and then grabs her by the head. He then delivers a devastating close range punch that knocks her to the ground and almost unconscious. A soldier yells at Vergo, calling him an impostor, saying the real Vice Admiral Vergo would never do this. The remaining soldiers all gang up and attack Vergo, but Vergo annihilates all of them so he is the only one left standing. Tashigi, in her mind, prays for Smoker's help. Vergo then hears someone and a person is seen bounding around the corridor. Before Vergo can react, Sanji delivers a flaming kick to Vergo's head. The soldiers that are still conscious are surprised to see one of the pirates. Sanji said he heard the sound of a woman in trouble and came to help. Back with Brownbeard and his passengers, Usopp asks why Sanji left so suddenly. Zoro tells him he felt an unfamiliar presence. Brook and Kin'emon look up and see the dragon from earlier. Nami notes that it looks different, something about its eyes are strange. Brownbeard exclaims that the sedatives have worn off and it is no longer docile. The scene changes to Luffy and Smoker who are heading to Caesar's lab, taking the shortest route. Inside the lab, Caesar is watching the events unfold, irritated that Vergo took out his test subjects. He orders Monet to block the passage B gate and let the gas in. She tells him that Vergo is still there. Clown says he does not care. Smoker and Luffy arrive at the door to the lab, Luffy out of breath from running. They both tell each other not to interfere. Luffy is fighting Caesar, and Smoker is fighting Vergo. Smoker rings the doorbell, and the door opens, revealing only Caesar in the lab. Luffy delivers a blindingly fast and powerful punch to Caesar's stomach, saying he will not get away this time. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime shows that the small dragon once attempts to attack Tashigi while in the manga, the dragon only attacked the other G-5 Marines. *The anime adds a scene in which Chopper finds and helps Mocha in the landing pad. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation